


Tickling

by AnnabelleRowan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabelleRowan/pseuds/AnnabelleRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nobody has ever been able to sneak up on Natasha but Bucky manages it somehow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaginebucky.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=imaginebucky.tumblr.com).



> just little something I submitted to imaginebucky.tumblr.com

Imagine nobody has ever been able to sneak up on Natasha but Bucky manages it somehow and starts tickling her.  
It’s a good thing he has a metal arm cause she’s fighting dirty, like a cat, trying to claw her way out, but she’s also laughing so hard there are tears in her eyes while she repeats “остановить, идиот остановку!!”  
And Steve is there on the other end of the couch looking at them with his little smile, so happy they are having fun, but then they suddenly stop and look at each other with mutual understanding and just throw themselves at him.  
It turns out serum powered super soldiers are not immune to tickling after all.  
(Tony films it and puts it on youtube. Fury considers if it’s good to show enemies their weakness before liking it (he never realises he was logged into his official account not his private “you motherf@#%*¿$” one))

**Author's Note:**

> can be found on --> imaginebucky.tumblr.com/post/85528175220/imagine-nobody-has-ever-been-able-to-sneak-up-on


End file.
